A Favor House Atlantic
by dingrick
Summary: Song fic. It's a Saturday night, 4 single guys at a club, it's ladies night, music's playing, nothing can go wrong, right? WRONG! What will happen to Krillin, Vegeta, Goku and Yamcha to make it so wrong? You have to read to find out!


A/N this is my first Song Fic. And honesty I though I'd never do one, but I couldn't get this song out of my head!!! (I though the Music video was funny too) so here is the Music video to the song but written DBZ style! Oh course I changed it around a bit. The song is the name of the fic and is written by a band called Coheed and Cambria. This is like an A/U. So it really doesn't take place in the DBZ story line. Just though I'd let you know.

"**A Favor House Atlantic**."

It was a Saturday night and the night was young. What is there better for 4 single guys to do on a Saturday night, then to go to a dance club to meet chicks? They got in their car drove to the club. In the back seat were Goku and Yamcha. In the front seat was a very nervous Krillin and driving was Vegeta.

"Man, tonight I am full of confidence!" said Yamcha "Tonight I'm going to score, because its ladies night at the club!"

"Ha, not before I do." Said Goku "I'm going to leave me markings in the bar so every one knows who to go to!"

"What are you going to do? Pee on the walls so guys can come after you?" said Vegeta

Goku gave him a glare. "No I'm going to write my name in the bar. That way people think I'm cool."

Vegeta laughed. "You're going to end up getting some guy."

"No I'm not." Goku then looked out the Window.

"How about you Krillin?" said Yamcha "Plan to score tonight?"

"Oh, A-h no I don't" said Krillin nervously.

Vegeta laughed again "You couldn't even if you tried!"

Krillin then sunk his head. 'I just want my chance back with that girl in high school of my senior year.' though Krillin. 'She the only girl I've really liked. Why didn't I take my chances back then?' He then sunk his head more.

The next thing they new they were at the bar. Every one got out of the car and walked in.

The bar was packed with women, and barley had any men. As they got there the band was getting ready to play. They looked funny and had an 80's style look to them.

"Well this band looks funny. Wonder if there any good." Said Yamcha

"I guess we'll find out." Said Goku

They then went over to the bar to get there first drinks. The Band then started to play. The music started and women started to dance.

---

"_Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could,_

_Recall the moments that once have,  
Retract the footsteps that brought us to this favor  
I wouldn't ask this of you_

---

"Krillin shut up!" yelled Vegeta. Krillin then stopped singing along with the song.

"Ah sorry Vegeta." Said Krillin "I just like the song."

"Well let the singer, sing it!"

Krillin then turned to see a woman sitting right next to him. She was taller then him and blonde and had blue eyes. "Hi there." She said

"H-hi." He said as he started to blush.

She smiled "Names Juuhachi. What's yours?"

'Juuhachi, why does that name sound familiar? She looks kind of familiar too.' "Ah K-krillin."

"Hmm, you know you're kind of cute. I like this song too. Would you like to sing it with me?"

"S-sure." He said with a big smile.

Every one else in his party had there eyes wide open and jaws dropped. "Did that just happen?" asked Yamcha "Did a girl just come up to Krillin and hit on him?"

"I don't know. I have to pee." Said Goku as he got up.

"So do I." said Yamcha as he got up with him.

Vegeta was just sitting there in shock still.

The song continued and girls all over the bar were doing movement to song. Including

Juuhachi and Krillin.

---

_Good eye, sniper  
here I'll shoot, you run_

---

Vegeta was still shocked about Krillin and that Girl Juuhachi. 'Well if that short mop head can get a date I sure as hell can!' He then turned to see some one sitting right next to him were Yamcha was once sitting. They had long pretty purple hair up to its shoulders.

'Well this chick looks better then Krillin's girl.' "Hey baby." He said "Want to get jiggy with me in the restroom? He, he we could use a stall if you want." Vegeta said as he tapped the shoulder. The person turned around and ended up being a guy with long hair.

"Hey." He said "You're a cute one. Names Trunks. I'll take you up on that offer if you want me to?"

Vegeta then felt odd. "Aw man! I though you were a chick! That's sick!" he then got up and ran off.

"Hey? Where are you going?" yelled Trunks.

Just as Vegeta ran passed the restroom, Goku and Yamcha got out. "So you know what to do right?" said Yamcha.

"Yeah go over there and I'll do it."

"Yes! I'm sure to get some now!" Yamcha and Goku then walked over to the bar again.

---

_The words you scribbled on the walls  
with the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all_

---

One again every one was sitting at the bar again. Yamcha and Goku were getting ready to do there plan the next available minute, Vegeta was looking around making sure not to see that guy again and Krillin as now singing with the girl that though he was cute, Juuhachi.

The band was going on singing when Vegeta turned over to Goku and said, "This Band Sucks."

Goku nodded his head yes.

More girls got up and started to dance more. Then some of them sat down at the bar. Goku and Yamcha looked at each other then got up and ran over to where they were.

---

_Run quick, they're behind us  
Didn't think we'd ever make it  
This close to safety in one piece_

---

"Peace!" yelled the fat bar tender to a group of girls who just bought some sodas.

"Bye Yajirobe!" they yelled.

As they left a new group came and sat down.

"Great!" said Yamcha. "They're all wearing skirts!"

"Ok ready?" said Goku as he took out a quarter. "Go!" he then rolled the quarter on the ground and it rolled under a girl sitting at the bar. This gave Yamcha a reason to look under there skirts. Didn't really work. He just ended up getting slapped in the face by the 3rd girl he walked under. Little did he know he knew that girl.

'Wow! This girl got a tight tong under!'

Goku then saw who he was looking at from under there and ran off to throw up.

"Yamcha! Is that you?" said a voice

Yamcha looked up and his eyes got big. "Mrs. Briefs?!?"

"Yamcha! What were you doing under there?"

"I was just a........................getting my quarter that fell on the floor."

"You were looking at my underwear!"

"What are you doing at a bar any way? Where's Mr. Briefs?"

"That's none of your businesses!" she then slapped him in the face.

'Well I feel stupid!' though Yamcha.

--

_Now you wanna kill me in the act of what could maybe  
Save us from sleep and what we are_

_Good eye, sniper  
Now I shoot, you run_

_--_

Yamcha then sat back down next to Krillin and Juuhachi. They were laughing. Krillin turned to Yamcha and saw his eye. "Good Eye, sniper!"

"Oh shut up." Said Yamcha. "Hey where's Goku?"

"A-ah I think he went to the other side of the bar to write his name on it so no one sees him."

Juuhachi then rubbed her head on his neck. Krillin then started to blush.

'Well these two are having a moment.' Yamcha then walked off to go find Goku.

On the way over he saw Vegeta and Trunks talking to each other. Vegeta didn't look as scared as he did before. In fact Yamcha thought he saw him shrug his shoulders and say "Why not?"

'Hmm...................Naw.......He didn't do that.'

Goku was now at the other end of the bar writing his name on the bar with a knife.

--

_The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?_

--

Goku just finished writing his name on the bar table. 'Great! It's perfect!' He then felt a body over him.

He looked up and saw Yajirobe standing over him. "You are out!" and pointed out the door. "Guard!!"

Just then a Strong Guard came out and picked up Goku by the shirt. Goku saw Yamcha and yelled to him.

"Hey Yamcha tell this guy why I did that!"

Yamcha being too scared to do any thing just said "Ah sorry I don't know you." Then made a cross with his finger and walked off.

"Yamcha!" yelled Goku as the Guard started to take him out. Goku then kicked his knee and ran off to hide.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled the guard as he ran after Goku.

--

_For them all to know the end of us all  
  
Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write_

--

"Krillin please stop singing." Asked Juuhachi. "When you sing you tend to stop rubbing my back."

"Sorry Juuhachi." said Krillin

Juuhachi giggled as Krillin continued rubbing her back. "You're really good that this any way."

"Do you come by this bar often?" asked Krillin

"No. Honesty I wasn't even planning on meeting anyone here."

"Really? Neither was I! What made you come up to me?"

Juuhachi turned her face to him. "I'm surprised you don't remember me Krillin. Remember high school, senior class 1st period English?"

Krillin stopped rubbing her back. His eyes went big. "Oh my gosh! Juuhachi Gou? No wonder you've been so comforting to me!"

"Yeah. I never had the guts to tell you but I always had a crush on you."

Krillin blushed "Really? I had one on you too. I mean I was thinking of you even before I walked into the club! I just though since I was short and bald you won't go for me."

"Well I did. I didn't think you would go for me because I was the class Goth and always wanted to be alone."

Krillin laughed. "That's what attracted me to you."

Juuhachi smiled and got closer to Krillin. Krillin then got closer to Juuhachi. They then shared there first kiss. Just as they kissed the Goku ran by just as the Guard followed!

"Hey get back here punk!!" yelled the guard.

--

_Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step, let down.   
Face step, step down_.

--

Goku ran by the restroom looking for a place to hide. As he stood by the door he heard weird noises coming from the inside. 'What the heck is going on in there?' he thought

"Hey You!!" yelled the guard

"Crap!" yelled Goku as he ran back into the crowd. The guard followed him. Just as they left Vegeta ran out of the restroom with his shirt all wrinkled and pants off. He then pulled up his pants and looked around. 'I hope no one can see me or heard me in there. I though I heard Goku's voice.' And then ran off.

Just after Vegeta ran off. Trunks came out of the restroom wiping his mouth off. 'That was close, Almost got caught!' He then walk in the opposite way that Vegeta when in.

--

_The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know_

_--_

Yamcha was now sitting at the bar. He had about 5 shots and was out of it. A Girl walked by he would say "Hey baby! Wanna turn into a woman?" Of course he would get no response, but he would keep trying. He then hit his head down on the table and was out cold.

Just as he fell, Goku ran passed him with the guard following him again. Goku ran into the crowd and ran right passed Bulma who was talking on this old 80's phone as big as her head. She was in the crowd trying to dance.

"Dad, why did you call me and on this cell phone?" she said as she was dancing around. "I can't hear you! What?" she tried to cover her other ear but she couldn't hold the phone with just one hand. She then had to hold the phone with both hands.

"What? No, mom didn't come to the club with me! Why would she do that? I don't know where she went! I'm not her body guard." She said trying to dance. "Dad! Listen I don't know where mom is at! She didn't come with me! What? Eww dad that's sick, I didn't want to know that you gave your-self a porn star trim for her tonight. Well I'm really sorry she's not there, but she's not here with me! Good bye dad! No dad I'm hanging up the phone now! No-no don't tell me any more of what you did to your-self for her tonight! Ok, ok bye!" she then hung up quick. 'Damn why do I have that phone! No on else has that phone anymore!' She then started to dance and listen to the band some more.

--

_Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step, let down.  
Face step, step down_.

--

By this time Every girl was up dancing and every one was busy doing something. Krillin and Juuhachi Where making out at there seats, Yamcha was out cold on the table, Vegeta and Trunks were in the restroom again, and Goku was trying to blend in with the dancing crowd. Bulma and her friend ChiChi were dancing in the crowd when ChiChi saw something funny.

"Hey Bulma, isn't that your mom?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked over and saw her mom, Mrs. Briefs, jumping on top of the bass player.

"MOTHER!!!" said Bulma "Oh my Kami!" Bulma turned around as fast as she could "Let's pretend we don't know her!"

"Right." Said ChiChi

Just then Goku ran past them. "Hey ladies!"

"Hi" said Bulma looking a little discussed.

"Hello." Said ChiChi seeming a little interested. Goku and ChiChi then locked eyes. If it was possible you could have seen flouting hearts over there heads. Bulma then rolled her eyes.

"So how are you two fine ladies doing tonight? Having fun?" said Goku as he was just looking at ChiChi.

"Until you showed up." Whispered Bulma

"Yeah I am. Having a great time." Said ChiChi

"Well maybe you'd like to have a better time at my place? W-would you like to come over?"

"I'd love to." Said ChiChi. "Oh my name is ChiChi."

"ChiChi. That's a pretty name. My name is............................."

**BAMM!!!! ** Goku was then hit in the head with a mini bat by the guard. "Got ya!"

Goku then hit the floor half a sleep. ChiChi put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my Kami!"

Bulma then smiled. "Wow I guess wishes do come true."

The guard then started to drag Goku away by the guard. ChiChi then said "But I never got his name."

"He wasn't worth it any way." Said Bulma as her and ChiChi continued to dance.

--

_Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step, let down.  
Face step, step down."_

--

The band stopped there song and every one stopped dancing to clap or cheer. Mostly every one has left the bar now but some people. Krillin and Juuhachi were resting there heads on each other as they saw Goku being dragged off asleep by the guard.

They laughed. Juuhachi then gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek. "You want to go?"

"I don't want this to end." Said Krillin

Juuhachi put her head back on Krillin. "Nether do I."

As Goku passed them, he also passed Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks was stroking Vegeta's hair. "That was great! So can I call you some time sweetie?" said Trunks.

"Yeah. Here I'll give you my private number. My friends don't even know that I have this number." He then gave him his number.

Right before Goku was drag out the door Yamcha was at the bar with a bad hang over. He had an ice pack over his head. The bar tender, Yajirobe, came by and gave Yamcha a hug. "It's ok dude. So you didn't score tonight. Look at me! I've never scored in my life and I didn't come out that bad!"

'Great.' Thought Yamcha. "Hey was it just me or did it seem that that one song that band sung seem to last forever?"

Yajirobe looked at him. "Well hell I won't know, I wasn't paying any attention!" Yajirobe then when back to the bar. Yamcha just hit he's head back on the table.

END

Hope you liked it. I had fun Writing it. Please review! Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
